Uma noite sem repercussões
by arianneadler
Summary: Fic baseado no episódio S01E22 de The Good Wife. Sim, tem spoiler. Sim, é universo paralelo. Sim, é minha primeira fic em muitos anos. Espero que gostem.


"Bom trabalho, Alicia." Diz Diane.

"Obrigado por todo seu esforço esse ano. Foi uma jornada e tanto." Diz Will.

"Ainda não estamos a salvo." Continua Diane "Ainda temos muito o que melhorar e temos que trabalhar mais."

"Fazer mais com menos."

"Estou pronta." Responde Alicia

"Sabemos que está."

Aliviada em uma mistura de alívio por continuar com seu emprego, porém mal por saber que Cory será dispensado ela tira o sorriso do rosto e sai sem esboçar alegria, para que o colega de trabalho receba as más notícias.

"Ele foi demitido." Diz Alicia a Kalinda.

"Ficaram com você?" Pergunta a amiga.

"Consegui um cliente de última hora pelo Peter."

"Esperta"

"Não."

"Conseguiu um cliente. Cary teria feito o mesmo se ele tivesse a oportunidade."

"Kalinda, não."

"Tem a sua chave?"

"A minha..." Alicia tenta formar uma frase, sem entender direito o que Kalinda quer dizer.

"Sua chave do carro. Está com você?"

"Por que?"

"Quero compará-las."

"Está tentando me distrair." mesmo sabendo disso a advogada continua pegando as chaves do bolso e entregando-as.

"Aham."

"Kalinda?" Alicia a segue até o elevador. "O que está fazendo?"

"Você ganhou, ele perdeu e você vai fazer da ocasião algo mórido, porque você é assim. Então vamos."

"Deixa-me pegar minha bolsa." Sorrindo e confusa ela responde.

"É uma tradição da Lockhart & Gradner. Agora você é uma associada, então duas doses de tequila." Afirma Kalinda a Alicia já em algum bar de hotel nos arredores do escritório. Não tão acostumada a beber Alicia faz cara feia para terminar suas doses enquanto Kalinda as bebe como se fosse dois goles d'água.

"Preciso estar em casa às 20hs."

"Deixe-me ver seu telefone."

"Não Kalinda, de verdade, preciso ir para casa."

"Alicia, serei sua responsável pela sua irresponsabilidade. Deixe-me ver seu telefone." Kalinda responde e sem muito exitar - mas confusa - a sra Florrick entrega o celular com uma expressão curiosa, querendo ver onde tudo isso ia dar. "Olá, com quem estou falando? Zach… Aqui é Kalinda."

"Claro um instante." Responde Zach, do outro lado da linha. "Pai, mamãe vai trabalhar hoje até tarde de novo."

"Diga para ela não se preocupar." diz Peter, preocupado com assuntos sobre a sua campanha.

"Está bem." Responde seu filho.

"Sabe que o Will se sente da mesma forma sobre você?" Diz Kalinda a amiga já um pouco… alegre.

"Não sente nao. E mesmo se sentisse não faria diferença."

"Faz sim. Ligo para o Will, digo onde estamos e que está bêbada demais para dirigir. Então você vai pegar um quarto aqui em cima. Alicia, uma noite sem repercussões."

"E amanhã?"

"Amanhã você acorda."

"Essa não sou eu, Kalinda."

"Tudo é você. Você será do jeito que quiser ser."

As duas se olham por alguns segundos, sem dizer uma palavra, Kalinda sorri sugestiva para a advogada enquanto se livram dos elogios de um rapaz levemente alcolizado do local. Após esse episódio, no mínimo engraçado, Alicia pergunta séria, olhando para o fundo do copo:

"Você é gay?" Depois de receber um olhar fuzilador de resposta, continua "Ah, por favor. Estamos conversando sobre cada detalhe da minha vida. É uma simples pergunta."

"Eu… Sou reservada."

"Ah, por favor.

"Que diferença faz?"

"Nenhuma!"

"Então, por que quer saber?"

"Porque pode fazer."

"Fazer o que?"

Em um misto de um silêncio que enchia o bar de respostas e o triplo de perguntas, o celular toca e a advogada o encara por instantes, parece ser Will, mas ela desliga e sacode a cabeça incrédula da resposta.

"Me desculpe. Isso realmente não parece ter saído da minha boca. Acho que foi… eu não sei dizer o que foi."

"Lembra do que disse? 'Tudo é você.' A afirmativa não mudou por causa..."

"Por causa..." Lentamente tenta processar a futura resposta.

"Do ponto de vista."

"Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta: você se interessa por mulheres?"

"Por que da curiosidade repentina?"

"Porque não sei o que é esse tudo em mim. Desde que entrei na firma minha cabeça gira todos os dias na cama. Pelas crianças, pelo Peter, pela confusão com o Will e..."

"E..."

"E... por outros… motivos." Alicia encara a morena e assim toma mais uma dose de tequila, mas dessa vez essa desce como água pela sua garganta, para explicar o calor repentino do seu corpo.

"Aquele quarto que sugeri ao Will..."

"O que?"

"Foda-se o Will. Quero se essa noite seja sem repercussões com você."

"E amanhã? E se eu não quiser acordar?"

"Então não acorde."


End file.
